Feelings of the Heart
by ever-anime-angel
Summary: This is a RinSess story...plz read inside for full sumary...it won't fit in here...ARGH!


**Hey ppl! Hehe... (Laughs at angry mob), I know I haven't updated in a long time, and I'm REALLY srry...This story is still "Feelings of the Heart", but changed a little...no I mean a lot... It will still have some stuff from the old chapter but mostly it is change... don't worry, it's changed for the better. Um...tell me what you think. You like this one better or the other one? To new readers (or old) remember to R&R even if it's bad....Thank you to those who reviewed...I will accept flames...but PLZ don't be too mean.... Also if you have any kind of suggestions, you are very welcome to tell me. If you know any good Rin/Sess or Kou/Aya or any good fanfics PLZ tell me. Arigato**

**animeangel4ever**

**Summary**

**Rin, now a grown woman at the age of 16, is now one of the strongest demon exterminator. She is strong and beautiful. She doesn't understand her feelings for Sesshoumaru quite yet. Sesshoumaru, still stubborn, won't admit his feelings for Rin. Lord of the Eastern lands, is planning a revenge on Sesshoumaru, and his plan includes Rin!**

**Feelings of Heart**

"Rin, it's time to go," Sesshoumaru said to his young ward.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama,"

Rin was now a young woman at the age of sixteen. She had grown into a beautiful young woman. Many demons and humans saw her beauty and immediately went to Sesshoumaru, her guardian to ask her hand in courtship or marriage (courtship is demon's kind of way of marriage and or course marriage is humans). But all he said was, "first it is for Rin to decide," although deep down he wanted to kill whoever asked. He didn't know why, but when they ask, he feels a bit of pain in his heart... but of course he never showed it. Then all Rin said was,"you either fight me, or my lord and it you win either of us, I will think about marrying/courting you. Now about everybody in the four lands knows that if they were going to have Rin as their mate, of wife, they would have to fight for it. But even if they won, it would still be up to Rin.

Rin knew that she wouldn't have to worry about them beating her; because she knew that she might be the strongest exterminator in the four lands (so technically what I'm trying to say is that she is stronger than probably all humans and most demons). Her Lord Sesshoumaru made sure of that, when she was small. He made sure that she got the best masters to teach her everything, and sometimes he would even teach her fighting himself. Thus, she became his exterminator of the West.

She started to patrol his lands at the age of twelve, for the first few times Sesshoumaru would go with her, but he wouldn't do anything, he would always let Rin do all the work. After a few times, Sesshoumaru let Rin go by herself with AhUh, but he was always watching over them. Around half of the year, Sesshoumaru finally thought that she was ready, so he didn't follow her anymore. Rin, now at the age of sixteen is like a professional fighting, of course she still had some troubles with big, strong youkais. Occasionally, Sesshoumaru would go with Rin to patrol the borders.

On her fourteenth birthday, Sesshoumaru had gotten her two beautiful gifts. Both of them were made for her (meaning the gifts were light). One was an armor made out of dragons scale. The armor used to be dark blue, but Totosai somehow made it light blue. The other gift was a sword that had tornadoes as an attack; the attack came out as also as light blue. The sword was made out of dragon's fang. The scale and fang were from the Lord of the Northern lands (he's a dragon).

Dragon youkai hardly sheds their scale, but because the last few years when Rin was just about ten years old, tiger of the Eastern lands wanted to claim the northern lands, they chose to attack at that time because the Northern lord, Nakazawa, was greatly injured when he fought a snake youkai, it poisoned him before he died, and the poison was really strong so it took a while for lord Nakazawa to heal.

To their surprise, Sesshoumaru allied up with lord Nakazawa, and beat the East (no duh!!). It was when it was Rin's fourteenth birthday when lord Nakazawa shed his scales and accidentally got his tooth out. That was a thank you to Sesshoumaru from Nakazawa. Sesshoumaru thought he didn't need it that much and Rin was coming to an age when she has to defend herself so he told Totosai to make the armor and sword for Rin. Anyways, it was her birthday.

In the morning, a bit before sunset, Sesshoumaru woke Rin up.

"Rin, I am going to go back first. You will finish patrolling and I will be expecting you back before sunset," he told her.

"Hai, my lord. But may I ask why you are going?" asked Rin.

Sesshoumaru looked at Rin, turned his gaze towards the direction of the castle. "Seems like there is a visitor arriving at the castle...I trust you to finish patrolling this place be yourself?"

"Hai, my lord," she bowed.

"I will leave AhUh with you," he turned around and disappeared.

Rin slowly turned around to face AhUh, "I guess it's you, me for the rest of the patrolling," she sighed. _Why does a visitor have to come now? We hardly spend time with each other anymore,_ Rin thought.

_I sensed some dark forces nearby...should I leave her there by herself? Would it be safe? If she was hurt, I would...WAIT! What am I thinking? Damnit, after all those years, I still can't get her out of my head!_ Sesshoumaru thought as he ran through the forest, reaching his castle. _Why the heck should I even bother about caring a human? Because she's different..._ _No! She's not...Oh really?_ _Yes! What the heck, I must be loosing it...I don't care for a lowly human..._ he knew that, that wasn't true, and he felt a small stab in his heart as he thought that.

"Well, let's get going then, it's not like we haven't patrolled the borders by ourselves before,"Rin talked to AhUh. The two heads snorted and nodded in agreement as they walked. But one thing they did not know was, lurking in the high grass, behind them was an attacker....

"This should be easy. Maybe I should torture them before I kill them..." the attacker laughed quietly in an evil way...


End file.
